Dell
by LoveAndBooks1
Summary: Loki is back from trade talks on Alfheim, Dell has some news to the king.


A sequel of sorts to, The Wife Of A King. Hope you all enjoy. :)

One month, that was how long Loki had been gone visiting Alfheim, peace and trading talks took the whole month, ONE whole month, I know I was being selfish, but I had missed my husband, I missed seeing him daily, at dinner, in the bath, and in our bed.

To me not seeing him for one whole month, was hard, I had loved him since we were children and had seen him on a regular basis, almost daily. I didn't have him wrapped around me when I woke up, or to talk to during the day about his magic. He wasn't there to witness me trail my fingers across my stomach, to feel the energy of a new life that was growing inside of me. Our child.

I had been told of Loki's arrival to Asgard, only days previous, so I had only a limited time to plan a masquerade ball, celebrating his return. So here I was standing in front of our mirror, wrapped in a strapless, floor length powder blue corset dress, with a small ribbon bow tied around my waist.

I rested my left hand on my stomach, rubbing it gently, "Daddy's coming my sweet, soon." I mumbled to myself. My right hand containing my powder blue, bejewelled mask lifted to my face before placing it in my face and tying the ribbon into a bow at the back of my head.

I let out a breath, letting my hands rest at my sides. A small smile came to my lips as continued to think of Loki. I turned around opened our bedroom door and walked through the halls towards the the ballroom, my dress trailing behind me, I turned around the corner and nodded at the guards as they opened the huge doors that led to the ballroom.

I entered the room to see everybody having a good time, men and woman were eating and laughing together, there were couples dancing, and children running around with streamers in their hands, chasing each other. Everyone was in costume.

Tables lined the room with all sorts of food and drinks, colours and patterns decorated the room, the music was loud and enjoyable. As I entered the room and moved towards the two large chairs seated on top of the stairs, people were stopping what they were doing, and bowing their heads before continuing what they were previously doing.

Nodding my head at people I made my way up the stairs and sat down on my chair next to Loki's, softly saying a thank you as I was brought a drink of juice, and a few grapes. I quickly ate the grapes, before drinking my juice slowly. "My lady, the king has arrived."

I nodded my head and said thank you to him before sending him away. Patting my hair down and finishing my drink, I placed it on a servants tray, before anxiously awaiting Loki return.

The doors to the hall opened and everyone stopped and quietly stood around looking at Loki.

Loki walked into the room dressed in his royal armour, and the mask I had given to the guard to give to Loki in his usual green, gold and black. Everyone slowly parted as Loki walked towards me his smirk plastered on his face bigger then ever.

I slowly stood my dress shimmering against my body, walking forward I met him at the bottom of the steps, my eyes raking over him, taking him in. "My king." I said as I bowed my head to him.

"My lady." Came the smooth reply from Loki as his fingers touched the bottom of my chin lifting it level with his face, his thumb rubbing against my jawbone, desire written in his eyes and reflected in mine. "Don't you look magnificent."

His leaned his head down and gently pressed his lips to mine, in a soft kiss. The kiss became more hungry as I tantalisingly licked his bottom lip, nibbling on it, his hand coming up to twine in my hair pulling me against him. His tongue twisting and stroking mine, as digged my nails into his shoulders.

Pulling away slightly out of breath, I smiled at Loki, before stepping back and twining my finger with his, I pulled him towards the dance floor, "Dance with me Loki."

He nodded his head and we walked to the dance floor joining together and swaying with the music, my head resting on his chest. Other couples soon joined in, I looked up at Loki smiling, "I have news Loki." the grin coming to my face.

Loki's face turned confused, his eyes searching mine, trying to find the answer. "And what would that be my love?"

I leaned up on my toes to whisper in his ear, "I am with child, my love."

Landing back on the heels of my shoes, I looked at Loki's face, trying to decipher his feelings. We had been trying to have children for awhile, and it hadn't worked, and now that I was with child, I didn't know how he would take it. His eyes searched mine and we stopped dancing, his hands coming up and resting on either side of my face.

"Yo-you're with child, really?" I excitedly nodded my head. "Yes my love."

Loki swooped down and gave me a hungry kiss, dropping his hands and rested his hands on my stomach, we pulled back to see everyone looking at us. "Your queen is with child."

Everyone cheered loudly and started clapping, whilst everyone was clapping and chattering away, Loki grabbed my hand dragged me out of the ballroom down the halls to our room. He pushed the door open and we ran through them before they closed.

He gently pushed me onto the bed, before climbing on top of me and started to kiss me before moving to my neck, his kisses were sweet but hungry, his hands were everywhere at once, on my hips to my breasts, then sliding down my body to the hem of my dress.

His fingers grabbed the hem and slowly started to slide the dress up my body, over my hips and stomach, stopping to trace over my stomach.

"You have truly made me the happiest man in all of Asgard, my love." Loki said this as he moved his face over mine, his breath washing over my face as he spoke, his face lighting up in a smile.

"I am to please, my king. I love you Loki, truly." I whispered to him, kissing his lips softly, pulling back to smile at him.

"And I love you as well Dell." Loki's lips met mine in hungry kiss that I knew was a promise to a night filled with passion and pleasure.

Ta-da, hope everyone enjoyed. Comments always welcome.


End file.
